Lunaria
by Phoenixwind
Summary: Trunks and Goten find a baby in the forest. Who is it and what powers does she have?
1. Strange silver light shoots from the hea...

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Sailor Moon or Dragonball Z.  
  
Around mid night, a bright silver light protruded from the sky and struck the earth at the center of the Black forest carrying a tiny bundle with it.  
  
The very next morning...  
  
"Come on Goten this way!" Trunks complained to his best friend.  
  
"Trunks I can't keep up!" Goten reminded him trailing behind. Goten was only three years old while Trunks was four.  
  
Goten huffed as he finally caught up to Trunks who had stopped running and tried to catch his breath.  
  
"Trunks, why did you stop?" Goten questioned breathing deeply.  
  
"Look!" Trunks pointed to a tiny pink bundle in a blanket that was slowly moving. Very carefully Trunks lifted it up and a little baby peeked out from it.  
  
"What is that!" Goten exclaimed taking a step away.  
  
"Don't you know anything! It's a baby!" Trunks scolded and held it closer to him.  
  
"Wow let me hold the baby!" Goten extended his arms towards Trunks.  
  
Trunks turned away. "I can't let you hold it! Knowing you, you'll probably break it!"  
  
Goten frowned. "What do we do with it then?"  
  
"Since were near your house, maybe we should bring it to your mom." Trunks suggested. "She should know what to do."  
  
"Ok," Goten agreed.   
  
Trunks and Goten made their way through the Black Forest till they came upon a dome shaped house. Both of them burst inside.  
  
"Mom look what we found!" Goten exclaimed and presented Trunks with the baby.  
  
Chi-chi looked up from the work she was doing and nearly gasped as she saw the baby in Trunks's arms. "Oh my, where did you get that?"  
  
"We found her in the black forest." Trunks explained.  
  
Chi-chi snatched the baby from Trunks and began to inspect it.  
  
Footsteps could be heard coming into the kitchen. "What's going on?" It was Gohan who asked that.  
  
"Gohan we found a baby!" Goten cried.  
  
"A what?" Gohan asked in disbelief then saw the bundle in his mother's arms. "Oh my god! Mom what is it a boy or girl?"  
  
"It's a girl." Chi-chi announced.  
  
"Can we keep it?" Goten pleaded.  
  
Gohan rolled his eyes. Goten might as well have brought some strange animal in and asked to keep it as a pet.  
  
"Well, she seems to have been abandoned in the forest, so I guess we could let her stay here." Chi-chi replied. "But if any family shows up we'll have to return her."  
  
"What are you going to name her?" Trunks asked.  
  
Chi-chi saw a name sown to the baby's blanket. "Her name is Usagi."  
  
  
  
A/N Sorry this is kind of short. Please read and review. I may not be able to get these next chapters out at record speed. You may have to wait three weeks to a month for the next one. Or you may get lucky and I'll have one out within the week.  
  
  
  
  



	2. Can't find anything to do guys? Strange ...

Almost 4 months after Trunks and Goten found Usagi in the forest, no one had come to claim her as theirs. So Chi-chi officially adopted her.  
  
"Aw Chi-chi, she is so cute!" Bulma squealed looking at Usagi. "Are you sure you have enough money to support three kids though."  
  
"Oh don't worry about us Bulma." Chi-chi laughed. "We're fine."  
  
A cresant moon birth mark on Usagi's forehead began to glow with purity.  
  
"Oh, Chi-chi what is that?" Bulma pointed to the golden moon on the child's forehead.  
  
"I'm not really sure, she's had it ever since we found her." Chi-chi replied.  
  
Vegeta, who had been forced to tag along with Bulma, walked over to inspect it. Not even Bulma missed the surprise look on his face once he discovered something about Usagi.  
  
"Fools! Do you know where this girl is from!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Where Vegeta?" Bulma said in her know it all voice.  
  
"She's from Lunaria." Vegeta replied.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Bulma wanted clarity.  
  
"Lunaria was one of planet Vegeta's moons." Vegeta explained.  
  
Bulma and Chi-chi looked at Usagi with surprised expressions on their faces. "Are you sure?" Chi-chi asked and held Usagi up.  
  
"Of course I'm sure!" Vegeta roared. "She is Lunarian!"   
  
"Can she power up and become some super Lunarian?" Bulma asked in a teasing voice.  
  
Vegeta smirked. "Of course she can, but unlike us Saiya-jins, her hair will turn silver instead of gold."  
  
  
  
  
Years later, when Usagi is now 14 and Goten is 17, and Trunks 18, each of them were at Capsule corporation along with Usagi's best friend Marron doing what they usually do in their same old routine.  
  
"So what do you guys want to do?" Usagi asked for what seemed like the hundredth time.  
  
"I don't care what do you want to do." Goten replied also what seemed like the hundreth time. He was sitting next to Usagi hanging upside down with his legs supported by the couch.  
  
"How long are we going to do this!" Marron broke the on going trend. "We've been sitting here all day trying to decide what to do. Almost every day it's the same thing."  
  
"Is anyone doing anything tonight?" Trunks asked balancing a pencil on his nose.  
  
"I'm taking Pan to the movies because she wants to see Care bears in Wonderland." Usagi replied.  
  
"And I promised to help Gohan fix the sink." Goten answered.  
  
"I was going to spend time with my mother." Marron regretted.  
  
"Darn, I was going to ask if you guys wanted to spar tonight, my mom said that gravity room should be fixed by then." Trunks explained. A while ago, Vegeta had broken the main computer for the gravity room.  
  
"Maybe tomorrow?" Goten suggested.  
  
"Maybe," Trunks replied and took the pencil off his nose.  
  
"Trunks if you want I could take your sister Bra with us." Usagi offered.  
  
"Sure that would be a good idea, my parents are going to be busy tonight." Trunks accepted her offer.  
  
That night, Usagi, Pan, and Bra were sitting in the dark movie theater watching the movie. Usagi tried to enjoy it even though it was directed towards little kids. Pan and Bra were only 5 and 4.  
  
Everytime something unusal would happen on screen, both girls would break out into uncontrollable laughter which made Usagi happy to know that they were enjoying it.  
  
"Will you girls be ok if I go out and get some more popcorn?" Usagi asked both of them.  
  
Both of the girls nodded and Usagi got up out of her seat. While ordering at the counter, some guy with very long orange hair seemed to be acting very strangly around her making Usagi keep her self on alert. She hurried back to the theater.  
  
No sooner than when she returned, the theater began to shake violently! People inside of it began to scream. Pan and Bra held on to Usagi's arms and closed their eyes tightly. The movie shut off and a black light spiraled out of the ceiling of the theater. A large hooded creature came from the spiral.   
  
Usagi knew that this wasn't good. The figure had an extremely high power level. "Bra, Pan, Go get Gohan, Goten and Trunks if you can find him!"  
  
Both girls looked up at her with a scared expression their faces.  
  
"Hurry up! I don't know if I can beat this thing!" Usagi ordered firmly.  
  
Bra and Pan let go of Usagi and hurried out of the theater. Usagi go into her fighting stance and began to power up for a ki blast. Two sinster looking eyes from the hooded figure began to glow white. It's arm shot down at Usagi and before she could react it reached inside of her at her sternam. Her body tensed and chills shot down from her neck. Her very soul felt as if it had been grabbed and complete fear came over her.  
  
"Hurry up Bra and Pan!" she pleaded silently to herself with her eyes snapped shut.  
  
Usagi was brought ot her knees and shaking violently. She tried to grab the creature's hand but just at the touch of it, her finger felt as if it would freeze off.  
  
Suddenly a large ki blast impacted into the creature's hand and it immediately let Usagi go! Usagi looked up expecting to see Gohan, Goten, or Trunks, but it wasn't either of them who saved her. It was Piccolo.  
  
"Piccolo?" Usagi said a little surprised. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I felt a high power level." Piccolo replied coldly not even looking at Usagi.  
  
The doors the the theater burst open and Gohan, Goku, Goten, and Trunks rocketed through.  
  
"Usagi-chan are you ok?" Gohan asked frantically and then saw Piccolo.  
  
The hooded figure, seeing that more warriors showed up decided that this would be a good time to leave. He spiraled out before anyone could shoot any ki blast at him.  
  
"What was that thing?" Goku questioned looking at the area the hooded figure once occupied.  
  
"I'm not really sure, but it really does something to your insides." Usagi replied rubbing her sternum. It still felt as it the hooded figure still had a grip on her.   
  
"What do you mean?" Trunks asked.  
"Well, it felt as if it was pulling my life force out of me." Usagi explained.  
  
"Do you think we'll see that thing again?" Goten asked.  
  
"I don't know," Piccolo answered for Usagi, "It's too early to tell right now."  
  
All six of the warriors stood there in silence.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes. My spellchecker isn't working for some reason. Thanks for all the nice reviews. I'll try to get the next chapter out shortly. I meant to add the beginning of this in the first chapter but I forgot to save it. It just gives you an idea of where Usagi is from and what her race is. If you have any questions you can e-mail me at sugarbunny@angelfire.com. And this will be a Usagi/Trunks fic because many people seem to like those.  
  
  



	3. Encounter with Solaris, Child of Love ar...

A young woman of about 16 walked across a barren terrain. Her long blond hair flowed freely behind her and her sapphire eyes sparkled in the sunlight.  
  
'I won't let you take out the last living Lunarian in the universe Death Phantom.' She thought to herself.  
  
The young girl's senses were very keen and had traced the demon from the other end of the galaxy. She was determined to put him away forever.   
  
Trunks sat at the counter drinking his chocolate milk shake at the ice cream shop.  
  
"Have you seen this person?" A blond girl who was holding a picture of an infant asked the waiter.  
  
"Are you kidding! I've seen many babies!" The waiter yelled at her.  
  
"But have you see this one? She should be about 14 by now." The blond went on.  
  
"You've got to be crazy if you think I would recognize someone who was that age fourteen years ago!" The waiter screamed.  
  
Trunks rolled his eyes as the nut went on. She was attractive and had a fairly high power level, but he didn't want to confront her.  
  
The blond suddenly started yelling and her power level significantly rose but then shot back down. Deciding that he heard enough, he left the ice cream shop, not wanting the girl suddenly asking him if he had seen the baby.  
  
Once he turned the corner away from the ice cream shop he ran into Usagi.  
  
"Hi Usagi." he greeted not catching that he was blushing.  
  
Usagi looked up at him and smiled. "Hello Trunks."  
  
"No I have not seen that baby!" Marrons voice was heard yelling around the corner. She came storming out their way.  
  
"Marron what's wrong?" asked Usagi.  
  
"Some crazy blond girl named Minako just asked if I have seen a baby she had a picture of!" Marron explained. "Let's hurry and get out of her before she comes back for me!"  
  
The three teens took off into the sky.  
  
The blond girl Minako cursed herself. People here on Earth were so rude! How could they turn her down like that! Much worse, she couldn't understand how they couldn't remember a baby's face.  
  
"What are you kids up to?" Bulma asked the four teens in a teasing voice. Goten had just joined the other three.  
  
"We're going to Marron's house." Trunks replied and rushed his friends outside before his mom could say anymore.  
  
"Trunks what was that all about?" Marron teased once they were in the air flying to her house.  
  
Trunks shot a look at her. "You know my mom, she'll just keep talking to us."  
  
Marron giggled.  
  
"Hey who's that down there?" Usagi pointed to a man down on the ground with long orange hair in a ponytail and a rather high power level in about his late twenties. She knew he was the guy she saw at the theater a few days before.  
  
"I've never seen him before, but he does have a high power level." Goten replied. "Let's hope he's on our side."  
  
The others nodded and continued their way towards Kame island.  
  
Not long after they past the stranger, they could feel his ki following them. Marron began to turn her head. Before she was even able to get a view behind her, she was forcefully knocked screaming to the ground!  
  
"Marron!" Goten cried and turned to face the man who had done that to her.  
  
"Why have you done that!" Usagi screamed.  
  
"Because my master wants you dead." The man said to Usagi smirking.  
  
"But why?" Usagi asked now horrified.  
  
The orange haired man did not answer, but instead, began to advance on Usagi.  
Trunks stepped in front of her. "You have to get through me first!"  
  
Trunks attacked the orange haired man going into a routine of punches and kicks. But the guy didn't even seem to be using any effort to block Trunks's attacks.   
  
"Want to know my name?" The orange haired man smiled evilly. "I am Solaris of the eclipsed star."  
Trunks finally found an opening and punched Solaris in the chest, but it was like punching a wall of steel. Getting frustrated, Trunks powered up to a super Saiya-jin. This time he was more of a match for Solaris.   
  
Solaris only frowned and knocked Trunks upside the head. Usagi and Goten cringed as they heard the sound of the bones in the neck cracking.  
  
Solaris then slammed his fist on to Trunks's head and sent him cratering into the ground. Trunks lay there unconscious and his head twisted.  
  
"No!" Usagi screeched and stormed at Solaris. She began to attack him.  
  
"Usagi don't attack him alone!" Goten roared and joined Usagi in her routine of countless punches and kicks.  
  
Solaris brushed them aside also. He slugged Goten in the face breaking his nose. Goten broke away from the fight and held his bleeding nose screaming in pain. Then Solaris pounded Usagi in the chest and she crashed into the ground. Solaris extended his right arm out towards Usagi and prepared to use one of his attacks that would only work if the opponent was standing still.   
  
A large wave of pressure forced itself from his palm and beat Usagi to the ground. Several of her blood vessels popped and blood shot out like a faucet from her skin. She laid on her back screaming feeling as if her end was coming soon.   
  
Solaris descended down towards her in order to capture and return her to his master.  
  
"Kamehameha!" Goten cried at the top of his lungs. The pain in his nose was now being ignored. He couldn't let his little sister get taken out like that.  
  
Solaris avoided the Kamehameha wave and rocket towards Goten. Before Goten could even react, Solaris extended his arm forcefully forward and pierced Goten's stomach.  
  
Goten gagged till he lost all his strength and fell to the Earth trying to grasp his injury.  
  
Solaris made another advance towards Usagi and landed only a few feet in front of her. She was cringing in pain and her left eye was barely open. Solaris was blurring in front of her.  
  
"Solaris! How could you!" A voice cried behind him.  
  
Solaris turned his head and saw a young blond haired woman. "Minako. He said casually. "You did manage to trace us."  
  
"I'm not going to let you kill the last surviving Lunarian!" Minako threatened. "Especially with what you did to me back on Lunaria!"  
  
Solaris only smirked.  
  
  
  
  
A/N: These chapters are coming out faster than I expected. Don't expect the next few chapters come out in this pace. If you have any questions please e-mail me.   
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Fight Solaris! The Death Phantom evil ob...

Minako stared Solaris in the eye. He only glared back at her. Solaris was much stronger than her and she knew it. Minako began to power up for an attack and extended her right arm forward.   
  
"Crescent beam!" she cried and an orange beam shot from her index finger.  
  
It was a very small attack and Solaris dodged it easily. Minako charged forward and began to attack him. They went into a routine of kicks and punches that normal humans couldn't see because of the speed.  
  
Minako was not trying to defeat Solaris. She was simply wasting time because she knew that there were other much stronger warriors on this planet and she was hoping that they would sense her power level in time. Neither Trunks, Goten, Usagi, or Marron were in any shape to get something that could heal them.  
  
As quickly as she could, Minako broke away from Solaris out of breath and panting. Solaris managed to dislocate her shoulder and pain seemed to numb Minako's arm. Now she could only hope that someone would show up soon.  
  
Her wishes came true as she sensed Goku and Gohan's ki's coming her way. A bright yellow diamond light sparked far off into the distance and soon enough, you could visibly tell they were Goku and Gohan.  
  
Once Goku approached the area, he gasped at the site he saw. Two of his kids, one of Bulma's, and Krillin's were lying on the ground almost dead! Before he could sense their four ki's drop and another higher one near by.  
  
"Gohan, go to Koran's tower and get some senzu beans, and why you're at it, try to find Piccolo and Vegeta!" Goku ordered.  
  
Gohan looked at Goku and nodded. Then he took off into the direction of Koran's tower.  
  
Goku then saw the injured female warrior clutching her left shoulder. Streams of blood rolled down her arm from an opening. Then Goku eyes Solaris and powered up to Super Saiya-jin. Using his ki energy, he rocketed towards him and stopped only a few feet in front of Solaris.  
  
"Hey what do you want!" Goku ordered an explanation for the violence he had just witnessed.   
  
Solaris smirked. "I want the Lunarian dead."  
  
"Lunarian?" Goku questioned with a blank look on his face.  
  
Solaris pointed at Usagi.  
  
"But why?" Goku asked.  
  
Solaris got tired of explaining things and attacked Goku. Both of them broke out in the usual routine of kicks and punches. The two seemed like equals with their fighting style and neither got any hits on the other one. Both of them broke away from each other, and then rocketed back into the routine. Solaris then noticed an opening and kneed Goku in the stomach. Goku's eyes bugged out and he began to breathe heavily. They went back into their routine of countless punches and kicks, Solaris seemed to have the upper hand this time.  
  
The sun began to set and Solaris noticed immediately. With a worried expression on his face, he broke away from Goku.  
  
"I'm wasting my time here!" he announced and disappeared into a dark spiral similar to the one the Death Phantom used.  
  
Goku turned and looked at the young blond soldier. "What was that all about."  
  
Minako gulped. "That was Solaris, he works for the Death Phantom."  
  
Gohan returned with senzu beans and Piccolo was with him. He fed them to Goten, Usagi, Trunks, and Marron and all four of them healed instantly as if they were never hurt in the first place. He then flew p to Minako and gave her one.  
  
"What is the Death Phantom?" Goku asked her. "And why is he after Usagi?"  
  
Minako got ready for a long explanation. "The Death Phantom is a dark evil hooded figure. He used to be a very powerful good looking male of about 25 years, and lived on Lunaria, but because of his criminal acts, the Queen banned him from their moon. After many attempts of trying to renter the kingdom, the Queen attacked him with a very powerful ki blast and his face was ripped off and much of his body was destroyed. He grew very angry about it and vowed to kill every Lunarian in the universe and managed to do so, but Usagi escaped with the power of the Queen. Now the Death Phantom is back for Usagi." Minako explained and then had to take a deep breath.  
  
"How do you know all this?" a regenerated Trunks asked.  
  
"I used to live on Lunaria after my planet was destroyed." Minako replied. "The queen let me live there because she was friends with my mother. That is one of the reasons why I fight the Death Phantom."  
  
"Why did Solaris leave so suddenly." Piccolo questioned Minako coldly because she seemed to have all the answers to this new enemy.  
  
"He receives his power from stars, once a planet rotates to night, he'll get weaker." Minako informed. "A normal human could take him then."  
  
"So we won't see him till morning." Marron stated.  
  
Minako turned towards her. "We won't see Solaris, but we might see Niceria."  
  
"Niceria?" Goten repeated.  
  
"Niceria is a woman who gets her power from darkness. When it's light she's powerless." Minako explained. "She and Solaris make a great team because of this. All they have to do is switch positions when the planet rotates."  
  
"Minako, you said that Solaris did something to you when you were younger," Usagi spoke. "What happened?"  
  
Minako blushed and hung her head. "He raped me."  
  
Everyone gasped.  
  
"I was only two when it happened, during the fall of Lunaria. Plus I didn't know what he wanted and he had me trapped for almost two days." Minako went on. "Finally the Lunarian Queen found me and freed me from him."  
  
"You remember all that?" Gohan questioned.  
  
"My race has been given the ability to remember anything that has ever happened to them from the moment when they are born." Minako clarified looking up.  
  
There was an uneasy silence from every one. Finally Trunks broke it.  
  
"What should we do now?" Trunks asked.  
  
"I think all of us should train, these people appear to be very strong." Goku suggested.  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
  
  
  
A/N another fast chapter! I never expected them to come out at this speed! This chapter was a little short. The purpose of it was to explain the enemies objective and give you an idea of who Minako is.  



	5. Train for the enemy, Juunana returns

Minako breathed heavily as she sparred with Usagi. She never expected them to be equals and was almost sure that Usagi would have become a Super Lunarian by now. Minako straightened her self up for another round.  
  
Both of them were sparring in the gravity chamber, along with Trunks and Goten who were on the other side so no one would get in someone else's way. Usagi had already sparred with Marron before and was now up against Minako.   
  
It was decided earlier that Usagi should have one of the warriors with her at all times because she was being targeted. Unfortunately, Usagi didn't like the idea and didn't want to be escorted all over the place and that her life wasn't any more important than anyone else's. She couldn't argue though because no one would listen to her point.  
  
Later Usagi was at Gohan's house. Neither Gohan or Pan were home but her sister in law Videl was. Usagi had a very healthy relationship with her ever since Gohan met and brought her to the Son house for training and even encouraged them to date. Videl was also considered a fighter so Usagi was safe with her alone.  
  
"I can't stand the fact that I have to be escorted by someone when ever I leave a crowded room." Usagi complained laying her head on a wooden kitchen table.  
  
A thoughtful look came across Videl's face as if she understood. "Usagi-chan, you have to realize that you are targeted by these people, and from what I heard from Gohan, even Goku had trouble fighting that Solaris guy."  
  
Usagi nodded frowning. That wasn't the answer she wanted to hear.  
  
Minako was staying with the Son's during all of this. Chi-chi had put an extra futon in Usagi's room.  
  
"Minako you don't have to stay up all night." Usagi said laying on the futon with her eyes closed.  
  
"But what if Niceria comes!" Minako reminded frantically.  
  
"I think we'll hear her enter, and if not, you'll probably hear me scream." Usagi suggested then fell asleep almost a second later.  
  
At Capsule corp. Trunks tried to warn Vegeta that some woman named Niceria or Solaris may come and attack but all Vegeta said was that he wasn't afraid of some woman or some other guy.  
  
By the morning, Minako had only managed to stay up half the night, and eventually fell asleep. By morning, she was awaken by the sounds of people sparring outside. By sensing their ki's, she could tell it was Usagi and Gohan. Gohan and Videl lived next door to Goku and Chi-chi and made it very convenient if one needed the other.  
Very lazily she woke up and got dressed into her sparring outfit and ate an apple as her breakfast.  
  
Goten was outside waiting for Usagi and Gohan to finish sparring so he could have a turn.   
  
"Goten, do you want to spar?" Minako asked him seeing that he was waiting.  
Goten looked at her. "Sure,"   
  
Goten and Minako got into their fighting stances, and began to spar. They continued their routine for almost five straight minutes. Goten suddenly forgot that Minako was a girl and tackled her to the ground in a pinning position. It suddenly dawned on him when he realized that he was over top of her in a rather mature stance.  
  
Both of them just stared at each other stunned. Neither of them knew what to say that wouldn't make the other feel uncomfortable.  
  
"Hey Goten wash your hands!" a familiar voice said teasingly.  
  
Goten immediately jumped off of Minako blushing and saw that Trunks and Marron had arrived. "What are you doing here!" He squeaked all tensed up.  
  
Trunks looked at him blankly. "Last night you called me and told me to come over."  
  
"Er- I did? Yeah I did!" Goten found his memory.   
  
Marron giggled with a hint of sadness in her voice. "Maybe you and Trunks should spar, and Minako and I will spar."  
  
In the afternoon, everyone had taken a break from their sparring session. Usagi and Marron took Minako into the city to Crown Game Center.  
  
"So why are we here?" Minako asked reading the bold white letters on the game centerboard.  
  
"Just to have some fun." Usagi replied and entered the arcade.  
  
"Hi Motoki!" Both Marron and Usagi chorused in unison.  
  
The arcade worker looked at the girls and waved. "Who's your friend?"  
  
"This is Minako." Marron introduced.  
  
"Oh now there are going to be three blond girls who come in here all the time." Motoki teased them.  
  
Marron and Usagi giggled and Minako just rolled her eyes. Minako followed the two girls to a game called Sailor V. Unamused with their directions on how to play she left them and went to a game in another isle called Legend of Zelda. Next to her a boy who looked about 19 or 20 with long black hair to his shoulders and an orange bandana tied around his neck, was playing a rather violent game.  
  
After a few minutes, Usagi and Marron realized that Minako was gone. They searched the arcade center until they found her playing a different game. Next to her was someone Marron knew very well.  
  
"Juunana!" Marron squeaked.  
  
The boy next to Minako looked up. "Marron?"  
  
"Marron do you know him?" asked Usagi.  
  
"He's my Uncle." Marron explained. "Juunana since when do you come here?"  
  
Juunana seemed to blush a little. "I was just um."  
  
Minako then finished up her game. "Hey who's that?" Minako pointed to Juunana.  
  
"That's Juunana, he's my mom's twin brother." Marron repeated herself.  
  
Minako face faulted. "Isn't he a little too young to be your mom's twin?"  
  
Marron then explained about them being androids and how they aged slower than most humans.  
  
"Marron, will you take me to Juuhachi." Juunana asked her.  
  
"Sure," Marron replied and led the way outside the arcade center and to Kame Island.  
  
"Juunana!" Juuhachi cried a little surprised once they arrived.  
  
"We met him at the arcade." Marron explained.  
  
"The arcade?" Juuhachi repeated a little confused then laughed. "I always knew that you would never grow up."  
  
"Ok enough of that, I need to talk to you about something." Juunana interrupted then eyed Marron, Usagi, and Minako hinting that they should go.  
  
Marron caught the hint and ushered her friends out the door.  
  
In the afternoon, Bulma took Bra and Pan to the park since both had been complaining that they had nothing to do.  
  
Bra had just finished pushing Pan on the swing and now it was her turn to be pushed. Just before Bra sat on the swing, she noticed a girl with red hair in a ponytail and looked about ten years old, sitting on the steps looking board. Curious, Bra ran from Pan over to the young girl. Pan getting a little upset followed her.  
  
"Hello, my name is Bra, what's yours." Bra introduced herself once she approached the young girl.  
  
The little girl looked up at her coldly. "Go away."  
  
Bra was taken back for a minute. "What did you say?"  
  
"Leave me alone, I'm not here to make friends." The girl spoke in her cold voice.  
  
Pan finally caught with Bra. "Why don't you want any friends." Pan asked.  
  
An angry look came across the girl's face. She jumped up and pushed Pan and Bra forcefully to the ground. The girl proved her self to be very strong. "Why don't you people ever listen!"  
  
By the time Pan and Bra got back up, the girl was gone as if she had disappeared.  
  
Bra frowned. "When my daddy finds out about her...!"  
  
"Did you sense her power level?" Pan interrupted Bra. "It was very high for someone her age."  
Bra thought for a minute. "Now that you mention it..."  
  
  
Usagi, Minako, and Goten were out late that night not doing anything special. Star gazing was something they didn't do often and tonight was one of those clear sky nights.  
  
"Minako where is your home planet." Usagi asked laying on her back.  
  
Minako began to carefully search the sky till she found a bright planet that looked more like a star. "See that bright star." She pointed.  
  
Both Goten and Usagi nodded.  
  
"That's my home planet." She informed. "It's called Venus."  
  
"How much do you remember about it?" asked Goten.  
  
"Everything," Minako replied.  
  
Goten turned his eyes towards her as if he didn't believe her.  
  
"Remember I told you that my race can remember everything that has ever happened to them?" Minako reminded.  
  
Usagi stood up suddenly.  
  
"What's wrong?" Goten asked seeing a worried look on her face.  
  
"I feel a strong power level coming this way." Usagi answered.  
  
Goten and Minako became still as they felt it approaching also. A woman in about her early twenties blocked their view. She had long dark blue hair and a very obscene outfit on. Her nails were long and shaped like claws on a cat. One look at her and you could tell that she was evil.  
  
"Who are you!" Goten demanded.  
  
"Niceria." The woman replied.  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Another chapter! Please read and review and e-mail me if you have any questions. I know that Marron doesn't really have any fighting abilities, but I gave her some for this fic because she is Usagi's friend. And Juunana is 17 while Juuhachi is 18  
  
  
  
  



	6. First battle with Niceria, Trunks develo...

Neither of the warriors said anything as Niceria hovered over them. Goten powered up for a ki blast.   
  
"Kamehameha!" he cried.  
  
Niceria watched as the ki blast came at her then raised her own arm. "Dark lightning!" Bolts of black lightning shot from the palm of her hand and clashed with Goten's kamehameha wave. Two bolts shot from the main one aiming at Usagi and the other at Goten!  
  
"Venus love me chain!" Minako cried and a golden chain of hearts wrapped around both Usagi and Goten. Minako tugged the chain pulling out of the way of the lightning blast, which shattered into the ground.  
  
"You have to be careful, Niceria is very talented with ki blast!" Minako warned.  
  
Niceria frowned and pointed her right arm facing upwards. Black energy shot from it and created a dome around her. Then all her dark energy molded into a very large black dragon.  
  
"See what I mean!" Minako shouted and took off for the air. Goten and Usagi followed.  
  
Niceria as a dragon struck her long neck at Goten barely missing him. If Goten wasn't able to sense ki, Niceria would have had him. Her tail then whipped and almost slashed Usagi.  
  
"Minako what do we do?" Usagi asked hysterically.  
  
"There is one thing we can try." Minako spoke.  
  
"What! What can we do!" Usagi spoke at once.  
  
"I have a light spell and since Niceria's energy comes from darkness, the light should at least get rid of her dragon form." Minako suggested. "The only problem is I can only hold it for a few seconds and you and Goten will have to distract Niceria so she doesn't counter it."  
  
Usagi agreed with the plan and told it to Goten. Both of them flew to where Niceria could see them both of them.  
  
"Kamehameha!" They both cried and shot two Kamehameha waves. The two ki blast went towards Niceria.  
  
"Dark lightning!" She repeated the attack she used before and clashed into them like it did with Goten's before.  
  
"Venus Love and beauty shock!" Minako shouted and a golden heard rose above her and exploded lighting up the entire area.  
  
"No!" Niceria cried as she felt her energy drain. She was then reduced back to her human form and angrily got ready for another blast.  
  
Usagi charged up at her getting ready for hand and hand combat.  
  
"Usagi don't!" Minako cried warning her.  
  
Usagi didn't listen to Minako, she picked up speed and headed for Niceria. Once she got close enough, crashed into some invisible shield! Niceria smirked and pounded Usagi to the ground then got ready to retrieve her.  
  
"Usagi!" Minako cried and took off at Niceria.  
  
Niceria powered up for another blast. She never managed to shoot one at Minako because she hadn't noticed that Gohan had crept up behind her. Right before she took a shot at Minako, two hard cupped fist slammed into her head and she was knocked to the ground and cratered into a hole about six feet deep. Very frantically, she stood up and a black spiral formed behind her. She jumped into it and disappeared.  
  
Once Niceria was gone, Gohan looked at Goten, Usagi, and Minako. "What are you guys doing out here this late?" he questioned them.  
  
"We were just, looking at the stars." Minako replied.  
  
"Looking at the stars?" Gohan repeated in disbelief.  
  
"Minako was showing us her home planet!" Usagi elaborated.  
  
Gohan sighed, "Well you guys better get home, if Mom finds out that your gone she'll have a heart attack."  
  
Back at the Son house Minako and Usagi were still awake in their room.  
  
"Minako, did you notice that Niceria was beat very easily by Gohan?" Usagi pointed out.  
  
Minako sighed, "Anger is her biggest weakness, she's almost blinded by it."  
  
The next day, Minako, Usagi and Marron were hanging out. Neither of them had anything to do because they had already sparred.  
  
Minako looked at the two girls and noticed that since she had met them, they both had the same hairstyles. She then realized that she hadn't done anything with her hair either.  
  
"Hey guys I have an idea." Minako spoke and grabbed Marron and Usagi's hands and took off towards down town before they had a chance to question.  
  
"A beauty salon!" Usagi blurted out once she saw where Minako had taken them.  
  
"Minako, why are we here?" Marron asked.  
  
"Just because," Minako answered lamely. "Now lets go in."   
  
A couple minutes later, Minako, Marron, and Usagi were sitting in those chairs that they sit you in, waiting to get made over. A young woman in her twenties approached Usagi and undid her odangos. Her long hair flowed freely down her back.  
  
Another woman came up to Marron and took out her pigtails and brushed her hair down.  
  
A final woman took out Minako's bow and began to work on her.  
  
Usagi cringed as she felt her hair being cut. Ever since she had come to live with the Son's when she was just a baby, her hair had never been cut.  
  
Marrons split ends were being snipped off and she would soon have her hair layered.  
  
Minako's hair was getting cut also but she wasn't up set about it all like Usagi was. Soon she would have some very light highlights added to it.  
  
It was almost an hour and a half when the girls were done. They had had their hair done, make up added, fingernails painted, and got new clothes. When Usagi and Marron looked at themselves in the mirror they almost gasped.   
  
Usagi's hair was cut so it now only went to the center of her back. The barber had put curlers in her hair and it was now wavy. Pink lipstick was added to her lips and her eyes had been shadowed nicely. Plus her nails were painted pink. The outfit she was wearing was a light blue tube top and a black skirt with black sandals.  
  
Marron had her split ends cut off. Her hair hung down instead of it its pig tails and had gotten layered. Make up had been added to make her beautiful eyes stand out. Her nails were painted red and she was wearing a maroon dress that went to her knees and red sandals on her feet.  
  
Minako had her hair cut to her shoulders and had brets in her hair to hold it out of her face instead of the bow. It was also highlighted. She had a lot of make up added also. Her nails were a light pink and she wore a short orange dress.  
  
"Wow, I never beauty salons could do this much!" Usagi commented once they left.  
  
Marron giggled, "My parents aren't going to let me out of the house once they see me!"  
  
Minako smiled glad that her two friends were happy with how they turned out.  
  
Usagi looked at the watch she was wearing. "Oh no! I was supposed to pick some stuff up at Capsule Corp. for Chi-chi almost fifteen minutes ago! Bye!"  
  
Usagi took off into the air with out a second thought. Once she reached Capsule Corp. she stormed inside the doors to the counter breathing heavily.  
  
"What's the rush Usagi." Trunks asked.  
  
Usagi looked up and Trunks got a good look at her make over and almost started trembling.  
  
"I had to be here fifteen minutes ago to pick up an order." She breathed.  
  
"Fifteen minutes isn't too long." Trunks replied with out thinking. "I'll get what you need."  
  
Very quickly Trunks ran behind a door to where they stored all their stuff and nearly punched himself. How could he have acted that way especially around Usagi? Trunks kept reminding him self that she was only fourteen and he was eighteen. Plus she was his best friends little sister. He found the package that he was supposed to give Usagi and carried it out to the front desk and handed it to her.  
  
"Usagi, did you do something different to yourself?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Minako took Marron and me to get make over's at the beauty salon." Usagi replied and picked up her package. She then left saying goodbye to Trunks.   
  
"Wow Usagi, you look beautiful!" Videl commented. Videl was at the Son house because Chi-chi had invited her, Gohan, and Pan over for dinner.  
  
"You do look nice." Gohan added.  
  
"Where did you get yourself made over?" Chi-chi asked.  
  
"Minako took Marron and I to some beauty salon down town. I didn't catch the name of it though." Usagi responded. "You can ask Minako when she gets home."  
  
Minako was on her way home for dinner. She flew as quickly as she could through the air because she was going to be late if she didn't. Someone down on the surface caught her attention. She descended to the earth landing in front of a girl of about ten years old, with red hair in a ponytail. The same girl Bra and Pan met in the park.  
  
"Citrine, what are you doing here!" Minako demanded with a hint of anger and frightened in her voice.  
  
  
  
A/N: End of this chapter. I'll put more up as soon as I can.  
  
  
  



	7. Red haired little girl revealed, take co...

Minako stood across from the red haired girl. "Why are you here Citrine!" she demanded.   
  
Citrine smirked, "The Death Phantom has sent me."  
  
"What does he need you for! He can't be that desperate!" Minako replied knowing that Citrine was extremely dangerous.  
  
"He wants this mission finished as soon as possible." Citrine explained. "And since Solaris and Niceria have both failed, he has grown impatient."  
  
Minako said nothing.  
  
"Are you going to try to finish me off?" Citrine mocked. "Because you know that you are no where near as powerful as I am."  
  
Minako cringed. "Sorry, but I'm late for an appointment" Minako flew into the air away from Citrine determined to get to the Son house and warn everyone about her. Once she had gotten home, she stormed into the kitchen where everyone was sitting around the table.  
  
"Why are you late Minako?" Usagi questioned.  
  
"I ran into Citrine!" Minako stated out of breath.  
  
"Citrine?" Gohan repeated. "Who's that?"  
  
"Citrine is a very powerful demon from another world. Since she doesn't have a physical shape, the only way she could exist in this world is to possess a living being." Minako started. "She has chosen the body of a ten year old red head. It's been rumored in the past that she has the ability to manipulate minds."  
  
Everyone sat in silence.   
  
"We can't keep Usagi here, she'll find her very soon." Minako added.  
  
"Where do we take her?" Videl questioned in a worried tone.  
  
Another silence over took the room as ideas of where Usagi should go went through their heads.  
  
"How about Kame's island?" Goku suggested.  
  
"That's perfect!" Gohan replied. "Krillin, Juuhachi, Marron and Master Roshi live there and it's secluded from society."  
  
"Ok, we have to go there now then." Minako ordered.  
  
"But we haven't even eaten yet." Goten pointed out in a pouty voice.  
  
"We don't have time!" Minako screamed in frustration. "Citrine could be here very soon!"  
  
Chi-chi gulped. "Ok then you must go."  
  
Everyone assembled outside. Goku was going to give Chi-chi a ride and Videl was going to carry Pan.  
  
"Goten, you get Trunks." Minako stated. "And Piccolo or Vegeta if you can find them and explain the situation."  
  
Goten nodded and took off towards Capsule Corp.  
  
"You guys don't really need to go through all this just to protect me." Usagi complained.  
  
"Usagi, don't talk that way!" Chi-chi scolded. "Your one of the family and we care about you."  
  
"And there is no way that you'll be able to defeat the Death Phantom all by yourself." Minako pointed out.  
  
Usagi looked down to the ground a little ashamed of herself. She began to power up to take flight.  
  
"Usagi stop!" Minako demanded. "If you fly, Citrine will sense your ki, you better have some one carry you."  
  
Usagi frowned but soon agreed. Gohan was going to give her the ride. All the warriors took off towards Kame's island.  
  
Once they had arrived they explained to Master Roshi why they were there and he immediately let them inside.  
  
"So you're going to be staying with me for a while!" Marron exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah I am!" Usagi cried in excitement.  
  
Gohan rolled his eyes. With what could happen to Usagi, she almost seemed to be more excited about living with her friend.  
  
Trunks and Goten arrived soon after Usagi had gotten settled. They couldn't find Piccolo and Vegeta refused to come. They did bring Bulma with them though and she had insisted that they bring Bra also.  
  
"I don't understand why the Death Phantom is so impatient about having Usagi killed." Minako spoke. "What could he possible want? Oh no!" A horrible thought suddenly came to Minako. "The Death Phantom might not only want her dead, but he could also want to suck her power dry!"  
  
"Which means?" Trunks questioned.  
  
"If he manages to do so, he'll gain all her power. His goal could also be wanting to own the world, so he not only is taking revenge on the moon kingdom for what happened to him, but the entire universe!" Minako explained.  
  
"But why?" Goten asked as if he didn't get it.  
  
"Back before he had his face scraped he was supposedly very handsome and very popular." Minako began. "But once the queen scraped him no one from any planet or galaxy could stand to be in the same area as him because of the way he looked not even mentioning his crimes he committed on Lunaria. It probably angered him even more."  
  
Everyone took in what Minako had just informed as she paused.  
  
"You know, come to think of it, Lunarian and Saiya-jin power are very compatible with each other." Minako realized. "If the Death Phantom knows that Saiya-jins are on this planet which no doubt he does, he could very possibly be after them also. So if he can't find Usagi, he may target them first. Maybe it would be best if anyone who has any Saiya-jin blood to stay here also."  
  
Goku was the first to reply to this. "I think that may be a good idea. It's not worth to take any chances."  
  
Everyone else nodded in agreement.  
  
"This is going to be a very crowded house." Juuhachi commented.  
  
Through the rest of the evening, everyone was being told where they would sleep. Chi-chi and Videl wanted to stay also because they wanted to be with their husbands. Bulma decided to stay so she could be with her kids. She tried to convince Vegeta to come but he still refused.  
  
Usagi, Gohan, Goku, Goten, Trunks, Bra, Pan were the ones who had to stay and could not leave the island for any reason. If Vegeta ever agreed to come to Kame Island he would be forbidden to leave also.   
  
Since Kame Island was very secluded from the rest of civilization it was very hard to track power levels. Goku and Gohan managed to do something to the water current that made it even harder.  
  
The rooms were simply assigned and many futons were taken out of the storage closet. Usagi, Marron, Minako, Pan, Bra, Videl, Chi-chi, and Bulma would be in a room, and Goku, Trunks, Goten, and Gohan would be in another. Marron could have slept in her own room but she thought it would be more fun to be with all the girls. The girl's room would also have a special lock on it so Master Roshi couldn't do any peeping.  
  
Before Usagi and Minako had fallen asleep along with the rest of the girls in the room, Usagi had one more question to ask her.  
  
"Minako, what was the Death Phantom's original name? I mean before he became the Death Phantom." She asked.  
  
Minako took a deep breath. "Mamoru Chibi."  
  
  
  
  
A/N: End of this chapter. Please read and review.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Final encounter with Niceria, two new wa...

Usagi woke up early that morning wondering where she was. Then she remembered about yesterday and staying on Kame Island because of the Death Phantom. The smell of eggs and pancakes was coming from the kitchen. She quickly got up out of bed and ran to get some breakfast.  
  
After breakfast, Usagi was giving Marron a list of things she wanted from home.  
  
"Make sure you get my sparring outfit, and my boots..." Usagi's list went on.  
  
Everyone who wasn't a Saiya-jin or Lunarian was going back to their houses to get things that they would need while they were staying at Kame's house. Marron was going to be getting Usagi's stuff.  
  
Once they had left, Trunks and Goten sat in the family room and tried to find something on TV. They flipped through talk shows, cartoons, soap opera's, concerts, and game shows. Nothing seemed to please them though. Usagi finally came in and chose something for them to watch.  
  
"Tenchi Muyo!" Goten exclaimed in frustration.  
  
Usagi eyed him, "I thought you liked this show."  
  
"Yeah I do, but I've seen every episode about a thousand times!" Goten complained.  
  
Usagi rolled her eyes and changed the channel.  
  
It was Bra and Pan who finally chose what to watch. Once they came into the family room, Bra turned on Hello Kitty and that marked the end of discussion. Trunks and Goten grumbled about how they didn't want to watch TV anyway and Usagi just laughed at them.   
  
The rest of the day was a hectic one. Once everyone arrived all the baggage items and clothes, they had to make room for everything. Extra dressers and shelves were brought out of storage. Closets that were full of junk(mainly Master Roshi's magazines) were cleaned and their contents were brought in the basement for storage. Finally by 6 in the evening, everything was in its place and after a delicious dinner, everyone could finally relax.  
  
Trunks, Goten, and Usagi sat in the family room watching TV. Since it was evening, better shows were on. Bra and Pan were playing with dolls and arguing on which one should be princess. Minako was painting Marron's fingernails because she had promised to do it that morning. All the adults were doing their own things.  
  
An hour went by and Gohan took Pan outside to spar with her. Of course he went very easy on her. Minako and Marron joined the others in watching TV and Bra went into the kitchen to help Bulma make cookies. Everyone else stayed where they were.   
  
The phone in one of the rooms rang and Juuhachi answered it. The tone of her voice went from excitement to a worried tone. She slowly hung the phone up. "Hey everyone!"  
  
Everyone who was in the house came to attention.  
  
"Juunana just called and he has told me that some woman named Niceria is going crazy in one of the towns destroying many buildings and demanding for the Lunarian." Juuhachi informed them and then looked at Usagi.   
  
"We have to go after her!" Trunks proclaimed.  
  
"Yeah!" Usagi agreed.  
  
Chi-chi eyed Usagi. "Should you be going?"  
  
"They are most likely to be after both Lunarians and Saiya-jins," Usagi explained. "So I have to go."  
  
Chi-chi nodded but was still worried.  
  
Goten called Gohan and Pan inside and told them what happened.  
  
"What happens if Citrine comes?" Minako pointed out.  
  
"Then we'll just have to take two of them." Goku replied.  
  
Minako nodded but she knew it wasn't likely to take her just like that.  
  
Gohan, Goku, Usagi, Goten, Trunks, Minako, Videl, Juuhachi, Krillin, and Marron got ready to take off.   
  
"Please let me go!" Pan whined. "I want to fight!"  
  
"No Pan, you still are not ready or strong enough." Gohan made his decision final.  
  
Pan pouted and looked at her mom.  
  
"Sorry honey, I'm not ready to lose my only daughter." Videl turned her down. "Don't worry, Grandma will take care of you."  
  
Pan ran over to Chi-chi and hugged her.  
  
Gohan, and Goku powered up with full confidence and took off first. Goten, Trunks, and Usagi left next following. The rest left only seconds later.   
  
Usagi looked down below her at the forest they were flying over. It looked very dark and gloomy in the night. Ahead of her she could see the city Niceria was terrorizing. Flashes of light penetrated past large buildings. Usagi gulped. For once she felt horrified at the thought of what could happen to her.  
  
Finally they reached their destination. Niceria was hovering over the tall buildings on the very edge of the city.  
  
"Piccolo-san," Gohan gasped seeing his former teacher next to him glaring up at Niceria.  
  
Piccolo looked at Gohan and knew he was coming after Niceria. "Gohan, don't underestimate her, I can already tell that she is very talented with ki."  
  
Gohan nodded.  
  
Not too far away from them, Juuhachi was talking to her twin who was stopped in the air. Juuhachi was telling him that underestimating Niceria could be dangerous. But Juunana being who he was, didn't listen to Juuhachi. Instead he took off at Nicera and got read to engage in combat with her.  
  
"Juunana you idiot!" Juuhachi thought angrily and took off after him.  
  
Juunana stopped once he felt his sister's ki following him. "Juuhachi stay back, I can take her."  
  
"Juunana you never even saw her in combat! You could be killed!" Juuhachi screamed in frustration.  
  
Juunana glared at her. "I can defeat this woman." Juunana continued his way after Niceria.   
  
Niceria saw Juunana approaching and began to power up.  
  
"What's he doing!" Goku shrieked to the others watching Juunana approach Niceria.  
  
Two black balls of ki formed in Niceria's palms. They began to take shape of what looked like humans. Once they were finished a girl with dark blue hair in a braid wearing a black sparring outfit was in Niceria's right hand. A boy with dark blue short hair also wearing a black sparring outfit formed in her left hand. Both looked like they were about seven years old. Niceria seemed to give them the command to attack.  
  
Both of the children flew towards Juunana with their eyes glowing red. Juunana thought nothing of them because they were both only children.  
  
Once they actually got into combat, Juunana realized that two may be two much for him to handle. All three of them were exchanging constant kicks and punches and both of them seemed to be just at his fighting level.  
  
The girl was pulled off Juunana once Juuhachi got to him. Even one on one seemed to be too much for them. The two children could feel no pain because both of them were controlled by Niceria's mind.  
  
The little girl Juuhachi was fighting managed to grab a hold of her hair and pulled it. Juuhachi screamed at the pain because of the sensitivity. Then the girl started to twist her neck making a cracking sound. Juuhachi eyed Marron and Krillin.  
  
"A little help here!" she demanded.  
  
Krillin and Marron both horrified shot off toward Juuhachi. Marron who had burning hot tears streaming down her cheeks, tried to pull the little girl off her mom while Krillin did the same. No use of it though. The girl seemed attached to Juuhachi.  
  
Goku saw that Niceria was making more of her little ki children and then eyed the one Juunana was on. Those two would have to be destroyed now. Juunana wasn't going to like the interference, but Goku almost had no choice. Quickly he flew up and began to interfere with his fight.  
  
"What do you think your doing!" Juunana demanded trying to fight around Goku.  
  
"Hey! That girl is about to make more of these kids!" Goku explained. "We have to destroy them now!"  
  
Juunana seemed unimpressed with Goku's response. And continued fighting the child.  
  
"Minako can you use your light spell on Niceria?" Usagi suggested. Piccolo and Trunks were now on one of the newly formed kids.  
  
"No it won't do any good, she's probably waiting for me to use this time." Minako replied. "In fact she's probably powering up to use her trump card."  
  
"How can she power up while using all that energy?" Videl asked who had overheard the conversation.  
  
"She's probably storing it and then adding some every five seconds." Minako explained.  
  
"But how!" Usagi exclaimed.  
  
"I told you she was talented with ki." Was all Minako could answer.  
  
"What is her trump card?" Goten asked.  
  
"It a black soul crunching lightning." Minako answered. "She can basically use her ki and send a lightning blast into the very soul of anyone who is a mortal being. No matter how strong or large you are, everyone has a soul encasement with the same strength as everyone else's. Nothing stands in the way of blocking it so you can't build up any kind of shield to protect it. What Niceria's attack does is it goes to the very outside of your soul and wraps around the encasing and begins to tighten around which is very painful and uncomfortable. Most people from what I understand never recover because their very private structure was disturbed."  
  
Everyone who listened was now silent.  
  
"Is there any defense against this?" Gohan questioned.  
  
"No I have not heard of any." Minako said sadly. "Very beautiful music that your soul yearns for plays during this process and the wonderful feeling all around adds to it. What everyone's soul wants is to be free of the body it's trapped inside of. The temptation to stay is too great. If your soul is ever pierced that could cause chaos. Fortunately, Niceria doesn't have the power to do that."  
  
"Well that's good news." Videl commented at the last sentence.  
  
"But Citrine and the Death Phantom can." Minako added.  
  
Videl face faulted.   
  
Gohan and Goten then had to go and hold off the next of the children Niceria created.  
  
"Minako, how do we stop this?" Usagi asked.  
  
"I'm still thinking about that one." Minako replied in a doubtful tone.  
  
The child that Goku and Juunana had jumped on was now destroyed by one of Goku's Kamehameha blasts. Goku then gave Goten a hand with the one he was on. The one that had Juuhachi's neck was finally pulled off of her and Krillin destroyed it. Then he immediately gave Juuhachi a senzu bean. Videl, Usagi, and Minako all jumped on one of the children that someone else was fighting to give them a hand and two more were just created by Niceria.  
  
All Niceria's ki seemed to have stopped just at that moment. Minako noticed it big time and looked at her horrified. Very quickly she took off after her.   
  
Niceria's eyes turned black and her hair blew upwards with the wind. Black lighting bubbled out from her eyes and the entire area seemed to be filled with darkness and very soft pleasant music seemed to play.  
  
"No stop her! Fly away!" Minako managed to yell but was then bewitched with Niceria's attack. A spaced out expression came across her face and she seemed to just float there.  
  
The other warriors heard Minako's cries and came to attention, but they were soon over come by the power that was gong on.  
  
Niceria then held her right arm up and black lightning electrocuted from a black ball in her spreaded hand. It quickly blew from her hand right at the warriors. It electrocuted constantly on its path loudly and everyone was in a peaceful daze to even hear anything. It looked like the end for everyone.  
  
That was when BAM! Another lightning blast countered it! Two new female warriors approached Niceria's view.  
  
"Don't you know Niceria, that white lightning and black lightning cancel each other out!" The warrior with the ponytail mocked.  
  
The other warriors came out of their daze.  
  
"But how! That spell should dazed you two also!" Niceria criticized angrily.  
  
"We were out of range so we were not affected." The one with long hair protested.  
  
"You little bitches! Do you know how long that took me to power up!" Niceria screamed with a huge amount of anger boiling inside of her. Sweat poured down her face and her teeth were tightly clenched. If it was light out, you would be able to see that her face was as red as a cherry.  
  
Piccolo noticed this once he was back with everything and began to power up. "Masenko!" he cried and sent one of his own ki blasts at Niceria.  
  
Gohan seeing this, followed Piccolo's lead and powered up for one of his blasts. "Kamehameha!"   
  
The two attacks combined and were headed at Niceria who was completely oblivious to both of them because of the temper tantrum going on inside of her head. She soon felt the heat of the oncoming attacks and once she noticed them, she got ready to power up for a counter attack.  
  
  
"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!" Minako cried from behind Niceria. A golden heart exploded above Niceria lighting up the area as if it were day.   
  
Niceria was now powerless. Both Piccolo and Gohan's attacks engulfed her and a large explosion occurred. When everything died down all that was left were little blue ki bubbles floating to the ground and silence followed. Usagi couldn't help but feel a little bit guilty about her death even though Niceria had started the entire thing. Death was something Usagi couldn't handle too well.  
  
"I always knew Niceria's down fall would be her anger." Minako commented.  
  
"Yeah, who knew it would have happened this way though." One of the new girls added.  
  
Usagi turned to face them. "Who are you guys?"  
  
The one with the ponytail spoke first. "I am Makoto Kino from the planet Jupiter."  
  
Then the next one introduced herself. "I am Rei Hino, spiritualist expert from Mars."  
  
"And you two know Minako?" Goten made a connection.  
  
"Yeah we were all friends before our planets were ridden of any life." Makoto replied. "And even after that we remained close because Lunaria went down."  
  
"We basically lived together on Jupiter's space ship, and traveled to different planets when we needed things." Rei added.  
  
"Why don't you come back to Kame Island and explain all of this." Videl suggested.  
  
Everyone agreed and they flew back to the island ready for many explanations.   
  
  
  
A/N: Here you go. Two new senshi added and a villain killed. Please read and review. And I promise not to bash Mamoru too badly. He'll just be evil and very powerful. Sorry to all the Mamoru lovers, I just can't stand him. I don't know why, Tux just never grew on me.  
  
  



	9. Stay on Kame Island! Solaris's deadly ne...

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Everyone sat around the table at Kame house. Bulma was the first to speak.  
  
"So what happened to your planets?" she asked. "Was it the Death Phantom that caused them to fall."  
  
"No, it was an evil sorceress queen named Beryl. She was from another universe called the Dark Kingdom." Minako replied.  
  
"Is this Queen still alive?" Chi-chi asked in a worried tone.  
  
"No the Queen of Lunaria killed her." Rei answered the question. "To tell you the truth, our races were never that powerful. The Saiya-jins and Lunarians could have taken us with a snap of the finger."  
  
"Yeah we really only specialize in elements." Makoto added. "I'm good with lightning and Rei is an excellent spiritualist."  
  
"Usually spiritual powers don't do you that good in combat." Rei stated. "But we're up against Citrine it may be a good idea to be able to use some."  
  
"I'm kind of confused, which is more dangerous, Citrine or the Death Phantom?" Krillin asked.  
  
"It depends," Minako said. "Both tend to use each other to get higher in power."  
  
  
  
All through the rest of the week, everyone entertained or at least to entertain themselves. Juunana was now staying with them because Juuhachi insisted. Makoto and Rei had rented an apartment for the time that they would be staying on earth. The girls would be up all night and it seemed like they were at sleepover most of the time. They would play music, do the others make up, and eat countless snacks.  
  
Early on a Friday, Minako and Marron were outside sparring, Usagi and Goten were playing a video game and Trunks was waiting for one of them to die so he could have a turn. Marron then came back inside because Minako was now sparring with Juunana.  
  
"You know, this has been getting very boring." Usagi stated.  
  
Trunks eyed her. "What has?"  
  
"Staying here, I mean we can't even leave and we've done anything we could possibly have done to entertain ourselves." Usagi explained.  
  
"You're right, times are getting dull." Trunks agreed.  
  
"Why don't we go out into town?" Marron suggested.  
  
"We can't or we'll get into trouble." Goten reminded.  
  
"Not if no one knows we're gone." Usagi pointed out mischievously. "We'll only be gone for a little bit."  
  
The others agreed and seconds later, they were flying off Kame Island. As they were flying over a barren desert, a familiar voice was heard behind them.  
  
"What do you think you're doing!" It was Minako. "Don't you know that Solaris or even worse, Citrine could come!"  
  
"Relax Minako, we're only going to be out for a little bit." Goten tried to comfort her.  
  
"A little bit!" Minako nearly screamed. "That's all it will take for them to track you down!"  
  
"Come on Minako, they haven't attacked in almost a week." Usagi spoke.  
  
"Yes we were just waiting for you to come out of hiding!" A deep male voice threatened from above them.  
  
Everyone looked up and saw Solaris hovering above them.  
  
"You know Solaris, you're out earlier than usual." Minako mocked. "Is it because you don't have Niceria to back you up?"  
  
Solaris frowned. "My master is growing impatient! Either way I can't forgive you for killing Niceria!"  
  
"Why? No one to help you when it gets dark?" Minako teased.  
  
Solaris smirked. "I don't need the light any more, the Death Phantom has been upgrading me to plasma ki!"  
  
Minako's expression was now horrified. "Plasma ki? But how!"  
  
Solaris was ready to attack and rocketed towards Usagi. Trunks and Goten got ready to back her up but Minako went ahead and attacked Solaris. She was no where as strong as him so it was probably a good thing Marron joined the fight. All three of them exchanged countless punches and kicks. Solaris bruised the right side of Minako's face and got Marron square in the stomach making her gag. He then beat Minako to the ground once he was tired of playing with her. Marron was punched to the ground next. Her lip split and blood gushed down on to the dirt and dirt flowed in to her painful burning opened wound.  
  
Usagi and Goten attacked next and Trunks followed. All four of them were exchanging countless punches and kicks. Trunks managed to get an upper chin punch, which caused a little distraction allowing Goten to punch Solaris in the nose breaking it and Usagi kneed him in the stomach.  
  
Solaris grew angry and powered up one of his new attacks. It dripped like some foamy science experiment. He blasted right at Goten. Goten saw the oncoming attack and barely dodged it. Another one headed for Usagi and she flew above it and it singed the very bottom of her boot. All three of them jumped back on Solaris and went into another routine of punches and kicks.  
  
Solaris managed to pull out a sharp knife and slashed Goten's ribs. A sickening screeching sound was made as the blade scratched the bone. Goten got knocked to the ground screaming in pain after that. Solaris then grabbed on to one of Usagi's ponytail and swung her around his head and pounded her to the ground next. Trunks was next. Solaris used a light ki blast to blow him out of the fight. The young warriors all lay on the ground groaning in pain. Solaris looked like he had this one and began to descend down to Usagi.  
  
That was when someone new showed up. It was Super Saiya-jin Vegeta!  
  
"Well I finally get to find out who Kakorrotte and his friends have been battling." Vegeta smirked. "And from what I can see, you don't look that tough at all."  
  
Solaris looked as if he were offended by that remark. "Oh you want see what I can do?"  
  
"Don't think you can defeat the prince of the Saiya-jins." Vegeta bragged.  
  
Gohan, Goku and Piccolo showed up just then and went over the injured young warriors.  
  
"Goten, Usagi, what do you two think you're doing here!" Goku demanded.  
  
Both of the kids looked too ashamed to reply.  
  
Vegeta and Solaris jumped into their battle. Vegeta knocked Solaris in the jaw and Solaris punched him in the stomach. Vegeta tried to punch Solaris in the face, but Solaris blocked him by crossing his arms. Both of them when into repeated punches and kicks. Solaris twisted Vegeta's neck, and Vegeta broke his knee cap. Both of them proved to be equals.  
  
Both fighters broke away and flew about 100 feet away from each other. Then they both rocketed back to the same spot at top speed and clashed into each other causing a loud bang. Vegeta shot countless ki blast at Solaris but only a few hit. None enough to do any real damage. Solaris tried to shoot a plasma ki but Vegeta dodged it. And then each of them went back into their routine of punches and kicks. Vegeta swung Solaris to the ground and made him crater. Solaris grabbed Vegeta's arm and slammed him right next to him. They both shot back up into the air and went into again another routine of punches and kicks.  
  
"I don't believe it. Their both equals when it comes to this." Goku commented.  
  
"Let's hope Vegeta isn't holding back." Piccolo said coldly.  
  
"And really hope Solaris isn't." Gohan added.  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Had a little writer's block with this one. Hope you liked it. And I apologize, because I'm now really the best at writing battle scenes. Part two of this chapter is coming up soon.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Shinning silver light, death of a warrio...

Everyone on the surface watched as Solaris and Vegeta fought it out up about  
fifty feet in the air. Neither of them seemed hurt by the other's aggression. When one would attack, the other would block it. Rarely, one would even get a hit on the other.  
"Gohan, get senzu beans! And hurry." Goku ordered seeing as some of the younger warriors were badly injured.  
Gohan left the group in a flash. The young warriors needed some aid right away.  
A groaning sound was heard. Everyone looked over to see that Goten had tried to roll over but his injured ribs were swelling up putting him in much pain. Trunks tried to inch over to his friend, but his injuries were too much to bear. Minako wasn't injured as much as Trunks and she managed to crawl over to him. She tried to tend his wounds as much as she could, but it was almost impossible with no medical supplies.  
Marron, seeing Minako, inched over to them both. Her lip was swollen to twice the size it originally was. Minako saw that there were tears in Marron's eyes as she took in the site of Goten.   
Usagi was aching all over from where she was. Her whole body felt as stiff as a board and much dirt was in her mouth. She was almost completely unaware of what happened to Goten. Goku flew down right where she was in her small crater. He reached his hand down and lifted her up. Usagi was all disoriented from the hit she took. She then saw Marron, Minako, and Goten in a small crater and understood what had happened.  
Back to the fight, Vegeta managed to get another punch on Solaris leading to another routine of punches and kicks. Both of the warriors were growing impatient with each other. Each broke away and flew about 50 yards opposite from the other. Solaris prepared for another one of his blasts.  
  
After Minako realized that she and Marron had done all they could for Goten, she slowly hovered up from her crater to watch for Gohan and silently prayed that he arrive soon. Vegeta was hovering about thirty five feet diagonally above her and was concentrating intently on Solaris. He seemed unaware of the teens below him.  
Another foamy ki formed in Solaris's palm. It made an acidic hissing sound and bubbled. Aiming it at Vegeta, he shot the blast.  
Vegeta saw the oncoming attack coming and only smirked. He knew it was very powerful and destructive but it would be very simple to dodge. Just to aggravate Solaris, he slowly moved out of the way. When the attack was several inches in front of him, he moved completely out of the way and he wasn't in the attack's way anymore.  
But Minako was. Since Vegeta had been blocking her view for Solaris plus the fact that she had been watching for Gohan, she didn't see the deadly attack approaching till it was too late. A big plasma ki was inches in front of her! Before she could register it in her mind it impacted ripping and eating away her skin. Screaming, she fell to the ground right beside Goten and Marron. She clutched her stomach tightly as if she was holding something in.  
"Minako-chan!" Usagi cried seeing her friend's fall. She quickly stormed over to her where she lye in the crater. Marron was already trying to tend to her.  
Minako's face held up from cringing in pain, her eyes were turning red and blood covered her hands from where she held her stomach. Her arms seemed to grow weak from holding her stomach. They gave away and she collapsed to the ground. Marron and Usagi carefully lifted and nearly screeched at what they saw. Minako's intestines had fallen from her stomach and lay in her guts. He voice was gasping and rattling.   
Usagi wanted to sob when she saw one of her best friends trying to hold onto what was left of her life. Minako was brave, a good warrior and the informer, if only Gohan would get there sooner with the sensu bean.  
"Minako hold on!" Marron encouraged with tears in her eyes.  
"I don't think I can much longer." Minako managed to mumble her face was turning white.  
"Minako you have to!" Usagi insisted.  
Minako began to cringe and moan in an agonizing pain. A hissing liquid spilled from in side of her body. It was stomach acid. Her stomach then split completely and acid spilled onto her intestines and hands eating away the top skin.  
Marron had to lean over and throw up at this site and Usagi was close to it. Their grip on Minako was no more and she fell to the ground once again.  
"Minako..." Usagi spoke in a quiet sad voice.  
Minako's eyes turned upwards. "Her weakness is the guardian spiritual beast." Was all that she was able to weakly whisper. Her head turned and her eyes closed, never to open again.  
Something began to boil inside of Usagi. It was like a pure rage, sadness and  
anger had come over her all at once. A death like that to a very good friend was not acceptable for her. The horror and grossness of it added more fuel. A silver aura lit up and Usagi was engulfed into it as winds blew upwards.   
Her eyes were now a wisteria purple. Her long blond hair had become silver and flowed down her back but would stay in place. Eyelashes had become silver also. Usagi had become a Super Lunarian.  
The other injured Saiya-jins around her healed instantly once this transformation was complete and each of the renewed reverted back to their Super Saiya-jin forms. It was like she fueled their energy. Energy waves from Usagi flowed into the other Saiya-jins and vibrated. It felt as if she were pulling all their ki power together inside of them and they're power would be more controllable. Moons always have benefited their planets.  
  
  
A/N: Sorry this took so long to update. I've been busy with school.  
  
PS Thanks Usagi-chan for telling me that this chapter didn't upload the first time. I would never have realized it with out your review. 


	11. End of the shinning light, The dark alte...

Usagi stared Solaris in the eye. Only one thought crossed her mind, he would die. She didn't care if his death took even her own. No one gave a horrifying death to someone she knew very well especially a friend.  
  
Once Solaris took in the image that the Super Lunarian was somehow powering up the other Super Saiya-jins, he thought of this as a good time to make a run for it. A black portal spiraled into view from behind and he began to enter.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Usagi cried and followed Solaris into his portal.  
  
"Usagi-chan no!" Trunks warned and followed Usagi. The portal closed and both teens along with Solaris were gone.  
  
None of the other warriors spoke for the longest time. Finally Gohan broke the dreaded silence.  
  
"Let's go back to Kami Island and tell everyone what happened. We can't do anything for Usagi and Trunks." He stated staring into the place where the black portal once was.  
  
Everyone nodded and set off for the Island.  
  
It was pitch black. Usagi could not even see the outline of her hand in front of her. She began to form a ball of key in her palm to light the area. A bunch of lights suddenly sprang on. Fire sat on top of torches and the floor Usagi stood on was a white and black checked pattern. She felt someone put their hand on her shoulder and when she turned around, she saw that it was Trunks.  
  
Tears welled up in her eyes and she buried her face into his chest. Trunks gently but his arms around her.  
  
"I can't believe that happened back there!" Usagi sobbed. "Minako shouldn't have died!"  
  
"It's ok Usa-chan, it wasn't your fault." Were the only words Trunks could find to comfort her.  
  
"Oh isn't this cute." A taunting voice laughed from above them.  
  
Usagi and Trunks both looked up and saw Solaris hovering. Anger once again dominated Usagi's emotions and she got ready to pounce on Solaris but Trunks held her back.  
  
"Usagi, don't let anger blind you, we have seen how it has done so to Niceria." Trunks warned bringing back the recent memory.  
  
Usagi took a deep breath and calmed her nerves.  
  
"Now to get rid of you two." Solaris smirked and began to power up one of his ki blast.  
  
Usagi and Trunks began to get ready to counter it with their own.  
  
Back on Earth, the Z fighters had made it back to Kami Island surprised to find Rei and Makoto already there.  
  
"Minako is now dead right?" Rei spoke in a dead panned tone.  
  
"Yes but how did you know?" Goten replied.  
  
"This morning I did a fire reading and saw that her end was coming soon." Rei explained.  
  
"The last thing she was able to say was 'her weakness is the guardian spiritual beast,' what does she mean by that?" asked Marron.  
  
"Her?" Rei quoted, "Who does she mean by that?"  
  
"Don't know she didn't say." Marron shrugged.  
  
"Maybe she was talking about Citrine?" Makoto suggested.  
  
"Has to be, that is Citrine's weakness!" Rei exclaimed.  
  
"What is the Guardian spiritual beast?" Goten asked.  
  
"A spiritual animal that you resurrect and it will devour all evil within the area." Rei informed.   
  
"Can you resurrect this being?" asked Goku.  
  
"Yes but I will need some supplies." Rei replied continuing on.  
  
Usagi felt herself pound against the wall and slide down to the floor. Now that there was only one Saiya-jin and one Lunarian to deal with, Solaris wasn't so worried about loosing his life and looked like he would have the upper hand in this battle. Trunks wiped blood from his mouth and surveyed Solaris. There was no way this guy could have been stronger than the two of them. Something just wasn't fitting in with the scenario.   
  
Usagi rocketed towards Solaris extending her right arm for a punch. Just as she neared him, she tried to make a downward cut to avoid his fist. Solaris still managed to get her square in the face. A small blast of light seemed to follow.  
  
Of course! Trunks wondered how he could have been so stupid to miss this before. Solaris's strength is his ki. With out his ki, he couldn't have been anymore stronger than an average human. Making up a plan in his head, Trunks could only hope that Usagi would get the hint for her part. Trunks raised his ki and formed a ball of energy in his palms. Feeling that the time was right, he aimed towards Solaris and released it purposely missing.   
  
Solaris was immediately distracted by ki blast and looked to where it had impacted. Trunks made eye contact with Usagi hinting for her to use one of her own ki blast. Fortunately Usagi took the hint and began to power up. She aimed her own ki blast at Solaris and released it.  
  
Solaris saw the new oncoming attack and began to power up his own ki. Quickly taking all his energy, he didn't notice Trunks fly around in a semi circle and approach from behind. Just before Solaris had a chance to attack Usagi, he felt someone grab him by the neck. Feeling fear enter his nerves, he adjusted his eyes till he saw that the half Saiya-jin Trunks had him in a tight grip. With out a second thought, Trunks twisted his neck and through Solaris's limp body to the floor. Minutes later Solaris died from lack of air and movement.  
  
"Trunks, how did you know?" Usagi questioned in a surprised tone.  
  
"I saw a blast of energy spark when he landed a punch on you." Trunks explained. "I honestly don't know why we never figured it out before that his strength is ki."  
  
"Very well young warriors," A dark chilling low voice spoke behind.  
  
Usagi and Trunks stiffened up and felt a cold chill of fear come over them. The voice was hellish enough to make anyone pass out. Slowly turning, Usagi eyed the Death Phantom.  
  
  
Author's notes: I'm am so sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. School has really interfered with the continuing of this story. There are only a couple of chapters to go till this story ends. Hoped you liked this chapter. 


	12. The sacred altar, a worthy sacrifice

Rei went over the list of items she needed for resurrecting the guardian spiritual beast. Her list was three pages long because she would also need to make some potions in order to control the beast. Rei then handed out the three sheets of paper to Makoto, Goten and Gohan. Those three would be gathering the items she needed.  
  
Rei opened up her book on Spirits and Gods and turned to the chapter on the guardian spiritual beast and to the prayer section. She then began to memorize the prayer she would need to recite in resurrecting the beast and various hand movements she would perform. Chi-chi entered the room in which Rei was studying. Dark brown circles stood under her eyes. Ever since she heard the news about what happened to Usagi, Chi-chi hadn't gotten any sleep. Bulma had offered her some sleeping pills but Chi-chi refused them.  
  
"Rei, would you like some hot tea?" Chi-chi offered.  
  
Rei looked up and smiled. "I would love some Chi-chi san, and I also need a break from all this studying."   
  
Chi-chi left the room to make the tea.  
  
  
Trunks and Usagi got in a defensive stance in order to try and defeat the Death Phantom. Both of them knew that this would not be an easy out battle. From the last encounter Usagi had with the Death Phantom, Usagi and Trunks knew the horrible power he possessed.   
  
Trunks cupped his hands together and prepared for one of the more common attacks. "Kamehameha!"  
  
A large burst of ki energy blasted towards the Death Phantom. Once it made contact blinding light exploded all over. For almost a minute Trunks could not see anything due to the fact he had to keep his eyes tightly closed. Once all the light died down he heard a faint scream.  
  
"Ah! Let go of me!" a feminine voice cried.  
  
Trunks opened his eyes and saw that the Death Phantom had Usagi by the neck. A tight grip seemed to cut off her air supply as she tried to fight for oxygen. Trunks let out a frightened gasp and the Death Phantom turned his attention towards him.  
  
"Finally I'll soon have what I have been wanting for a long time!" The Death Phantom laughed. "Once I absorb this Lunarians energy, I will soon do the same to you and I will be the most powerful being in the universe! It has been so much help that you both brought yourselves to me."  
  
Trunks silently cursed as he realized that the situation looked almost hopeless.  
  
  
Gohan and Goten arrived back to Kami Island with most of the items Rei would need. Makoto arrived a little later with her end of the list. Rei approached the three and began to check over all the items they had brought to make sure they had the right ones and to make sure that they had all of the requirements. Once she was satisfied Rei made an announcement.  
  
"I need someone to help me make some potions." Rei stated.  
  
Upon hearing this, Marron immediately volunteered. "I'll help!" Loosing one of her close friends and possibly two more was almost unbearable for her.  
  
Rei took her into the kitchen of the Kame house and set of few of the items that had been collected for her on the counter. Then she began to group them in to separate sections for which one would be used for which potion. Rei separated the herbs into a couple different groups. Then she gave Marron directions for cutting them up and which sizes they needed to be.  
  
After a long day of work Rei and Marron finally finished. Three sets of potion were made. It was time to prepare the birth site. Since they needed a big area Rei took the remaining Z fighters which included Goku, Gohan, Videl, Goten, Juuhachi, Krillin, Marron, Makoto, and Vegeta who came expecting to get a worthy fight out of Citrine. Bulma came also incase she was needed. She took them out to a desolate desert on the mainland. Rei pulled a map of plans showing the directions for preparing the altar. Rei pointed to the to a shape that looked exactly like the Jewish Star of David.  
  
"I need you guys to draw this in the sand." Rei began pointing towards Goten, Videl, Goku, and Krillin. "The size must be exactly 12 1/2 feet across. Bulma, since you're the smartest here, you'll need to measure it to make sure it's the correct length."  
  
Rei then eyed Marron, Gohan, and Makoto. "I need you three to collect at least 10,000 red pebbles. They must be naturally red, no painting any."  
  
The three people Rei had just addressed looked at her like she was crazy.  
  
"10,000 red pebbles!" Makoto repeated in shock. "Who ever heard of those?"  
  
"This is what the altar requires, with out them we won't be able to raise the beast." Rei replied.  
  
The three left for their task grumbling.  
  
Rei sighed and looked at Juuhachi. "Juuhachi, you and I will be making some anti evil scripts. These may seem unimportant but they need to be made."  
  
Juuhachi nodded and the two got to work.  
  
Rei purposely skipped giving Vegeta something to do because she knew that he was only here so he could get his chance at battling Citrine.  
  
  
Trunks cursed and put a tight grip on his hand. He had just made an attempt to grab the Death Phantom's arm and pull it off of Usagi. But just at the slightest hold on his arm and Trunks's hand felt as if were going to freeze off. If it was that painful just by the touch, he couldn't imagine how Usagi felt with his hold on her neck for that long of a time. Trunks wasn't going to concentrate on killing the Death Phantom just yet. Rather he was going to try to get his hold off of Usagi because he couldn't imagine the torture she was going through. He knew it was pretty bad with the way Usagi was cringing and moaning in pain.  
  
Trunks thought about the way to at least set Usagi free. If there was only away to cancel out the below zero degrees skin. The only way he thought could possibly do it was his ki energy. If he could heat it up to a hot enough temperature. Trunks began to form a ball of ki in his palm. Keeping it to a small size Trunks began to raise the ki's temperature. Once the seemed hot enough due to the fact that it felt like it was about to burn Trunks's skin he made his move.   
  
Making his way towards the Death Phantom Trunks extended his arm outward. The Death Phantom was almost oblivious to what Trunks was about to do. To him, it looked more like Trunks was going to make another grab at his arm and receive the same results. What he didn't see was the burning hot ball of ki Trunks brought with him. Trunks made another grab for the Death Phantom's arm but this time it wasn't so cold because of the burning ki ball. The Death Phantom was shocked by this and tried to knock Trunks off. Trunks with an angry glare in his eyes, began to twist the Death Phantoms arm turning Usagi with it. A cracking sound was made and the arm came apart and corroded away.  
  
Usagi fell to the ground with a thud breathing heavily. She had long since reverted back to her regular self so incase the Death Phantom had tried to suck her energy he wouldn't have gotten as much if she were Super Lunarian. Red finger splotches marker where the Death Phantom had his grip on her. A the slightest touch they would start burning painful enough to knock a person out.  
  
It was now time to resurrect the Guardian Spiritual Beast. Everything was in its place and the altar was ready. The 10,000 pebbles Rei had ordered were all dumped in a large perfect circle around the star altar. Large torches were set up on the inner corners of the star that formed a square. Rei set a fire in each of them. The anti evil scrolls 18 and Rei made were dropped into them and the flames from the fires turned purple. Rei put Gohan at the top corner of the star and gave him a palm branch to hold. Marron stood on the top right corner holding a basket of fruit straight up. Rei explained that it would be a gift to the beast. Juuhachi was in the top left corner holding staffs with two bells on top of each. When Rei finished the prayer she was to recite Juuhachi would slam both the staffs to the ground and make the bells ring. Bulma stood in the bottom left corner holding up dove wings. Videl was the bottom right corner holding two golden ram horns. Krillin stood at the very bottom holding two small candles. Rei would kneel in the middle and recite the prayer.  
  
The three potions were used two. The first one was poured all over the altar to open the portal for the beast. Another was given to the warriors who were holding sacred objects to protect them. The last was given to Rei to drink giving her the power to control the beast.  
  
The timing couldn't have been anymore perfect. By the time everyone got into their places Citrine showed up from the sky. The site of the altar didn't please her too much. Citrine took an immediate dive for the alter intending to destroy it but she never made. Vegeta cut her off. Citrine still managed to send a wave of energy and knocked some of the red pebbles from their perfect circle.  
  
Vegeta and Citrine went into an intense routine of constant punches and kicks. Citrine was unusually sloppy while battling with Vegeta mainly because most of her concentration was on the altar.  
  
At the site of the pebbles being knocked out of the place, Rei's expression went immediately to horror. She eyed Goten, Goku, and Makoto who weren't given a part on the altar.  
  
"Hey! Hurry up and fix that!" Rei ordered. "The rest of us can't because I already binded us to the altar!"  
  
Goten and Makoto scrambled over to where the pebbles were misplaced and began to set them back up.  
  
"They have to be perfect or this won't work!" Rei scolded seeing their mistakes.  
  
Makoto and Goten groaned and began to put the pebbles down more slowly till they were certain that they were perfect.  
  
Rei closed her eyes once Makoto and Goten finished. "Guardian Mars of fire and passion..." Rei began the prayer.  
  
Citrine took an immediate hearing of the prayer Rei was reciting and broke away from her fight with Vegeta and sped off downwards angled towards the altar. At the speed she was going Citrine could almost not see in front of her.  
  
Rei tried to remain calm in going on with her prayer, which was not very easy seeing the speed Citrine was coming in at. She could only hope that she would finish in time.  
  
As Citrine neared Rei she felt herself pound into something. Getting her concentration back she saw that it was an older teenager with long black hair to his shoulders.  
  
Juuhachi looked up and got the first look of the newcomer. "Juunana? What took you so long?"   
  
Juunana eyed her. "I felt a strong power level from this area."  
  
Citrine glared at Juunana ready to attack him.  
  
"Ascend Guardian Spiritual Beast!" Rei finished her prayer. The star altar began to glow in a white light. The 10,000 pebbles began to levitate. Soon the area was engulfed in an inferno white light blinding everyone. A large beast with the head of a wolf, body of a lion and tail of a dragon emerged from the altar. It was exactly 11 feet across and nine feet tall. Red eyes seemed to burn its way into Citrine's evil soul.   
  
Citrine backed away from Juunana fear dominating her emotions and attempted to defend herself from the beast. The beast's large jaws opened up and breathed a large mass of fire completely engulfing Citrine. As Citrine burned in mortal hell the beast made it's way over to her. It's jaws opened once again and were closed around Citrine. Slamming them closed, Citrine was bitten in half. The beast them completely devoured the rest of her remains. The evil demon from the opposite world was now stripped from her reign of terror.  
  
Once the blinding light died down there was no sign of Citrine or the Guardian spiritual beast. The altar that was once drawn in the desert had disappeared along with the objects every one once held.  
  
Usagi knew that she was in no shape to fight the Death Phantom with the wounds she was experiencing. Trunks seemed to barely be holding out on his own. Usagi watched as he cupped his hands together. Trunks was most likely to try another Kamehameha wave and Usagi knew it wouldn't work this time either, Trunks would definitely need more power. Words that she once heard from Minako entered her mind and an option was available. It was a large sacrifice though and Usagi had to stick to her decision. Very carefully Usagi prowled in her mind to the very center of her personal space till she felt something that felt like a very weak plastic bag full of water. Inside contained a vast amount of power and the very slight touch of it sent an uncomfortable chill through her body. She then eyed Trunks.  
  
"I'm sorry Trunks," She apologized silently and reverted back to Super Lunarian. She took careful aim and heard Trunks start the words of his attack. Usagi then released what she held so dear, her soul. It was like opening a box of chaos as the out side of her soul split. Much needed power entered Trunks's nerves powering up his Ki blast. Trunks felt the chaotic ki enter him and knew it had come from Usagi.  
  
"Kamehameha!" Trunks cried louder that he ever had. The ki blast aimed directly at the Death Phantom and charged with a blinding pace. The Death Phantom had no time to react as the large amount of power slammed into him tearing through his body and ripping him to shreds.  
  
As everything died down Trunks turned around and eyed Usagi. His body went numb as he saw the blank look in her eyes and understood what she had done. A portal to the out side world opened in front of them. Trunks picked up Usagi ready to return to the out side world.  
  
  
Author's Notes: The second last chapter is now up. One more chapter till the end. I'm surprised at the speed this one came out at. I didn't expect it to be finished till after January. Hoped you like it. 


	13. The soul healer, time for goodbye

Trunks carried Usagi back to their home world. They had exited in the same place the black portal once opened to let them into the Death Phantom's world. Usagi lay in his arms limp and with out a trace of life in her eyes. Trunks carefully adjusted her and flew back to Kame Island.  
  
"Oh my gosh Trunks! What happened!" Bulma gasped once she saw the state Usagi was in.  
  
Trunks sadly sighed, "I think she purposely cracked open her soul and gave me all her power from it."  
  
Rei walked over and inspected Usagi. "Yes, she cracked open her soul alright."  
  
Chi-chi stormed out of Master Roshi's house and over to Usagi.  
  
"Oh my God! What happened to my baby!" Chi-chi cried hysterically.   
  
Bulma made an attempt to calm Chi-chi down but had absolutely no success. Goku, Goku, and Goten came out to see what Chi-chi was crying about. The three of them were surprised to see that, Trunks had returned and even more surprised when they took in the image of Usagi.  
  
Before anyone could say anything else, Rei spoke. "Bring her inside,"   
  
Goku took his only daughter from Trunks and brought into the Kame house. Rei led him to one of the bedrooms and Goku gently laid her on the twin bed. The news spread quickly around the Kame house, and within five minutes everyone had heard what had happened to Usagi.  
  
Rei closed the door to the room Usagi was in an attempt to keep everyone out. The only people she let in were Chi-chi, Goku, Goten, Gohan and Videl mainly because they were family. Pan was the only family member who wasn't allowed in mainly because Gohan and Videl didn't want her to know the truth about Usagi yet. The little girl had always loved her aunt and Gohan and Videl both wanted to wait until everything had calmed down before they would have to help their daughter deal with the situation.  
  
All day Trunks and Marron sat up against the door trying to hear what was going on inside the room Usagi was kept in. The only thing they could hear though was silent muffles of people talking. Every time Goten would come out they would each ask what was going on. The expression on Goten's face always would tell them that it wasn't good.  
  
The day after the defeat of the Death Phantom Rei had finally come up with an idea. "There may be something we can do to help Usagi."  
  
Everyone came to attention.  
  
"I can make a special holy juice that may help Usagi wake up to her normal self." Rei spoke. "The only thing that may be a problem is that I have to send in a petition to the Goddess of spirits and if she approves of the reason for healing Usagi's soul, she'll bless the juice and we'll be able to heal Usagi."  
  
"What will you need to make this?" Bulma questioned in a worried tone.  
  
"Don't worry, the ingredients I need for the potion you can get at any convenient store." Rei replied in a gentle tone.  
  
"Couldn't we use the dragon balls to heal her soul?" Krillin suggested.  
  
"No your dragon isn't powerful enough to repair a broken soul." Rei answered.  
  
"Why don' t we use the dragon balls to revive Minako?" Marron stated.  
  
"That's a great idea." Goten agreed. "How about you, me, and Trunks search for them."  
  
The two of them nodded.  
  
"I'll help you guys out too." Gohan offered.  
  
The three of them nodded in agreement.  
  
  
Within the next hour Rei arrived back from the grocery with the supplies she needed for her holy juice. I was a very simple recipe but if the Goddess of spirits didn't approve of her reason of using it, the juice would be useless. Very carefully she got to work in the kitchen.  
  
After almost a half an hour, the holy juice was ready. Rei kept it in a pot on the oven letting it boil. The juice was a green color and didn't look too appetizing. If the Goddess of spirits approved of Usagi's soul, the juice would turn a bluish purple. Rei asked Goku to start a small fire out side on the Kame Island and she began to write the reason for healing Usagi's soul. Once her letter was complete, she had Bulma, Videl, Chi-chi, Goku, Juuhachi, Makoto, Krillin, Master Roshi, and herself sign it. Then she went out to the fire Goku had made, taking with her the holy juice she made. Just as she arrived outside Trunks returned with two of the Dragon balls.  
  
"Is Usagi ok yet?" Trunks asked in a anxious tone.  
  
"I haven't even sent the petition into the Goddess of Spirits yet." Rei replied shaking her head no.  
  
Trunks dropped the two of the dragonballs on the sand by the doorstep sighing.  
  
Rei dropped the letter with the signatures on it into the fire which crackled and hissed. A few of the flames turned a blackish color and thick gray smoke let off and into the sky. Rei sat there and chanted a prayer.   
  
A bright light flashed across the sky and smothered the fire. When Rei looked at the holy juice she made, she nearly jumped for joy as she saw that it had turned purple.  
  
Marron returned soon after the holy juice had turned it's color and was soon curious as to why Rei was so excited. As soon as she heard about the juice being blessed she was too almost jumping for joy.  
  
"When do we give it to her?" Marron questioned her heart feeling like a bouncy ball with its rapid beat at her excitement.  
  
"We can't until it cools down. At this heat it could burn the inside of Usagi's mouth." Rei replied.  
  
Marron quickly bounced inside the house spreading the good news. Very soon the inhabitants were pouring out of the Kame House just to see the blessed holy juice, Chi-chi being in the lead and almost snatching it out of Rei's grasp wanting to give it to Usagi right away. Rei held it back and explained the danger of giving it to Usagi right then.  
  
As the juice was cooling down, Gohan and Goten arrived back at the Kame house with three more of the dragonballs. They would need only one more in order to resurrect Minako.   
  
By evening that day, the juice was cool enough to be able to give to Usagi. Very carefully, she poured the holy juice over Usagi's lips and into her mouth with Chi-chi, Goku, Goten, Gohan, and Videl peering over her shoulder. Once all the juice was poured into Usagi's mouth and swallowed she stirred a little. Everyone in her family nearly pounced on her in order to wake her up but Rei held them back.  
  
"This juice could take almost twelve hours to take full effect." Rei explained in a gentle tone.  
  
The Son family sighed and backed off.  
  
The next morning, the area around Usagi's bed was crowded with the Kame House residents. Everyone wanted to be present when Usagi awoke. The only person who wasn't there was Gohan who went in search of the last dragonball.  
  
By ten in the morning, Usagi's eyes slowly opened. The images of the people crowding the room blurred into view.  
  
"What happened?" She asked lazily.  
  
"Usagi!" Chi-chi cried hugging her daughter with tears in her eyes.  
  
Goten jumped on her next hugging her around the neck.  
  
"What happened?" Usagi asked once again.  
  
"Don't you remember?" Trunks asked. "About the Death Phantom?"  
  
Usagi thought for a moment, "All I remember is opening my soul and a horrible pain and it burst." Usagi then cringed at the though of the pain.  
  
Someone could be heard landing outside. Juuhachi inspected and saw that Gohan had returned with the last dragonball. Everyone began to file outside.  
  
"Where are you going?" Usagi asked watching the people leave the bedroom she was in.  
  
"Gohan has the seventh dragonball, and we'll be able to resurrect Minako." Marron explained.  
  
Usagi jumped out of bed still feeling a little weak and followed the crowd outside.   
  
All seven dragonballs were arranged in a circle. Each of them began to glow and the sky turned a blackish color. Soon a large dragon emerged spiraled around in the air.  
  
Usagi stepped forward quickly before anyone else could react. "Can you bring our friend Minako back?"  
  
The dragon's eyes glowed red and a bright flash of light lit the area. When it died down, Minako was standing right in front of them.  
  
"Minako-chan!" Marron and Usagi squealed at the same time and both of them grabbed her in a tight hug.  
  
"What happened?" Minako asked cluelessly.  
  
She didn't receive an answer.  
  
As the day went on, various events were explained to Minako. By nightfall, it was time for another goodbye.  
  
"Minako, do you really have to go?" Marron asked sadly.  
  
"Yes, I live with both Makoto and Rei and I just can't leave them." Minako explained. Behind her was Makoto's large spaceship. Inside a young blue haired girl was sitting at the pilot. A look of intelligence dominated her face.  
  
"I understand." Usagi stated and gave Minako a hug. Marron joined soon afterwards.  
  
Minako backed up and entered her spaceship giving a final wave to her friends. The door shut and the spaceship took off and into the sky. Usagi and Marron stood there staring. After a few minutes Marron left to go back to her house.  
  
Usagi just stood. A strong pair of arms gently embraced her. She looked up and saw that they belonged to Trunks. No words were spoken. Usagi slowly raised herself on her feet and kissed him.  
  
  
Author's notes: This is the end of the story, I hoped you liked it. Sorry if this chapter went a little. It wasn't meant to have any suspense just to wrap everything up. 


End file.
